blinovitch_lmt_doctor_who_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Vampire Science (novel)
'Vampire Science '''is the second novel of the BBC Eighth Doctor Adventures series. It was written by Kate Orman and Jonathan Blum, released 7 July 1997 and featured the Eighth Doctor and Sam Jones. Overview ''To be added Publisher's Summary In the days when the Time Lords were young, their war with the Vampires cost trillions of lives on countless worlds. Now the Vampires have been sighted again, in San Francisco. Some want to coexist with humans, using genetic engineering in a macabre experiment to find a new source of blood. But some would rather go out in a blaze of glory - and UNIT's attempts to contain them could provoke another devastating war. The Doctor strikes a dangerous bargain, but even he might not be able to keep the city from getting caught in the crossfire. While he finds himself caught in a web of old feuds and high-tech schemes, his new companion Sam finds just how deadly travelling with the Doctor can be. Plot San Francisco, 1975 - medical student Carolyn McConnell is working in a nightclub where she approaches English traveller Sam Jones who is waiting for the return of the Doctor. Sam's mannerisms intrigue Carolyn enough to coax her into following the two outside the club where she wanders into the middle of an attack on a civillian by a vampire. The Doctor spurns the vampires with gravitas and sends it running; having seen Carolyn deal with the injured person, the Doctor invites her to come and help him and Sam in dealing with the vampires, whom he refers to as Eda. They head to Eda's apartment and spend the evening rigging up a set of traps and wait, Carolyn telling the Doctor all about her aspirations of finding a cure for cancer. When morning comes, Eda returns to the apartment and is ensnared in the traps while the Doctor tries to get information out of her. When this fails, he solemnly stakes Eda and she crumbles away. After the traps are dismantled, the Doctor leaves Carolyn a set of squares to form a psychic container to contact him if any more vampires show up before he leaves with Sam. 20 years later, Carolyn, now a fully-fledged doctor, hears on various news outlets about a series of vampiric-looking attacks. While discussing it with her boyfriend James Court, they are interrupted by the arrival of Brigadier-General Adrienne Kramer, a member of UNIT who had previously encountered the Doctor in a previous incarnation. Carolyn agrees to help in whatever way she can but requests that James, to whom she'd told nothing of the events of 1976, out of danger. However, when James agrees to have a talk with the owner of the club where one of the deaths occurred, he is kidnapped by the vampires. In her desperation, Carolyn digs out the six squares and forms a psychic message for the Doctor, who had received it in the TARDIS and arrived three days earlier. While he helps Carolyn in finding James, Sam visits depressed physician David Shackle and has him show her the records of all the attacks, looking for a connection. Sam and Shackle meets up with Kramer and she brings them to the Doctor and Carolyn. That evening, Kramer organises a stakeout of the nightclub where James went missing for vampire activity with Carolyn and Shackle remaining outside while the Doctor and Sam infiltrate the club to ask around. Shackle gets bored and gets out of the car, only to get mugged and need saving by Kramer and Carolyn while inside, Sam is approached by one of the club's denizen's, whom she tries to get some information out of when he reveals himself to be a vampire and sinks his fangs into her throat. The Doctor returns in the panic and has Kramer call for an ambulance. At the hospital, the Doctor admonishes Shackle for distracting Kramer when she could have been helping Sam and sends him to test a sample of Sam's blood for any indication of vampiric changes. To be added Characters * Eighth Doctor * Sam Jones * Carolyn McConnell * Joanna Harris * Brigadier-General Adrienne Kramer * Weird Harold * James Court * Abner * Slake * Jasper and Stewart * David Shackle References To be added Notes To be added Continuity To be added External Links * Official ''Vampire Science'' page on '''Wikipedia